


【仁丸】逻辑偏差

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】逻辑偏差

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*仁王有女友请注意，不喜请左上角后退  
*都渣，渣一块去了x   
*很没有三观的一篇，纯属写着好玩，请不要骂  
*爽文，烂。

1.  
丸井坐在居酒屋看了看表，距离他们约定的时间还有10分钟。他满不在乎得先叫了份毛豆吃起来，什么餐桌礼仪规矩方圆统统置之脑后，又觉得不过瘾，招手要来一扎啤酒。  
仁王牵着女友走进来时，丸井嘴边甚至还沾着些食物碎屑。

女生笑的开朗，语气活泼地和丸井打了招呼。丸井拿过一旁的热毛巾随意擦擦嘴，握住女生伸来的手轻轻晃了晃，嘴上说着不好意思啊我太饿了就先吃了，拿着筷子的手却没停下动作，让这个“不好意思”听上去没有丝毫分量。  
女生也没见怪，转过身挽住仁王的手臂，半靠在他身上小声说自己想吃炸豆腐。仁王点点头，招手叫了服务员，顺便要了扎生啤。  
丸井抬眼打量了几下正攀附在仁王肩头说着悄悄话的女孩，几不可闻地哼了一声。  
——和上次带来的又不一样。

丸井本来是在附近的书店淘旧CD，正带着耳机跟着节奏一下一下点头的时候收到仁王的短信，问他在干嘛。想了想说在原来大学旁边的书店，准备去吃晚饭。随后马上收到回复，那边正和女友逛街逛到附近，说不如一块。  
丸井说也行，那就老地方见呗。  
过了几分钟又收到短信说可能晚点到，女友还在试衣服。  
丸井没理，翻了个白眼心说装的倒是挺像个好男友。

女孩性格大概有些粘人，吃饭都舍不得撒开挽着仁王的手，还夹着食物往男友嘴里喂。丸井咽下一条天妇罗虾，又灌了口啤酒，冲仁王笑笑：  
“你不喜欢吃这个的吧。”  
一句话让女孩举着筷子的手僵了僵，小声说雅治不喜欢就说嘛害人家举这么久。仁王伸手扶住女孩举着的筷子，脖子一伸张嘴把食物接了下来，末了还拍拍女孩的头，说既然是你喂的那我怎么也得吃啊。  
咽下并不喜欢的食物后抬眼看向丸井，只看到了对方埋着头对付吃食的发旋。

晚饭后女孩礼貌性地邀请丸井一起去看电影，丸井笑着摆手拒绝，说自己明早还有晨会。说完朝两人道了别扭头就走，也没看仁王是什么表情。

回到公寓洗完澡，浑身暖烘烘地走到客厅，丸井盘着腿坐在毛茸茸的地毯上随手摁开电视，屏幕在放关于出轨的不伦电视剧。身子往后微仰靠上沙发，拿过手机刷起了推特，时不时看两眼电视剧的发展。  
将近十一点的时候仁王推开门走了进来。丸井面色不改照旧刷着手机，头也没回：  
“你这是非法侵入知道吗。”  
仁王嗤笑一声，轻车熟路从冰箱里捞出一罐碳酸饮料，边拉开易拉罐边慢慢悠悠晃到丸井身边：  
“明明是你自己从来不改密码。”  
丸井深吸一口气，把手机扔到沙发上，眼睛直直望向电视：  
“还以为你今晚会在love hotel鏖战通宵呢。”  
仁王仰着头灌了几口青苹果味的汽水，喉结上下耸动一阵。放下易拉罐，就着满嘴青苹果香精的味道凑到丸井脸边，贴的极近但终究是没挨上去：  
“你希望我去？”

“我管你去不去。” 丸井终于还是没忍住侧头看了仁王一眼，伸出手把他往门口的方向推，“回你自己屋去，别来烦我。”  
“诶我水都没喝完呢。”  
“那你离我远点，浑身都是香水味。”  
仁王眯着眼琢磨出点不对劲来，几秒后又转过头，拿过易拉罐一口气喝了个干净，站起身带着空罐子往门外走：  
“我回去了。”

电视屏幕里漂亮活泼的女人在酒吧邂逅了有妇之夫。

往上一层楼就是自己的公寓。总共20级台阶，步子放得再缓也能在两分钟内看到熟悉的狐狸贴纸——之前丸井非得贴上，说是做个标记，以防半夜回家走错大门。仁王觉得好笑，能走错到哪去，自己还不至于认不清家的位置，但他次次摁错电梯楼层究竟是手滑还是刻意他也懒得去追究。

丸井说沾满了香水味的卫衣裤子被囫囵个地扔进洗衣机，随后就拎着睡衣去洗了澡。头顶着湿毛巾靠在床头时收到了女友的短信，说雅治晚安要早些休息啊，后面跟着一长串花里胡哨的颜文字。仁王回复一个晚安后退回到联系人列表，滑动几下又觉得十分没意思，干脆将手机扔到一边，自己也说不上来在期待什么。

2.  
丸井回过头想想跟仁王认识的这些年，概括起来简明扼要提纲挈领无非就是两个字——孽缘。都说少时认识的朋友该如何如何高山流水莫逆于心，丸井每每想到仁王脑海中却只能浮现虚与委蛇尔虞我诈这类怎么也算不得好的词。肯定是某一方出了问题，究竟是自己还是仁王——丸井咕咚咕咚灌下一瓶水，那当然只能把责任都推给对方。  
仁王肯定也得这么干，两三句话把自己摘得干干净净再补一句“我是真的跟丸井不对付”。

这种“不对付”从高中就开始了。如果说初中同班时还算保持着一个懵懵懂懂不远不近的同学关系，到了高中过剩的荷尔蒙无处安放，导致青春期的大小伙子们个个都跟引线过短的炸药似的，好胜心和个头一样噌噌噌地往上窜，眼神里都是谁也不服谁的电光火石。  
起初是因为丸井交了个女朋友，性子安安静静，会给丸井做手作便当。十几岁的虚荣心像气球一样鼓得满满涨涨，女孩子羞答答地来送便当时丸井恨不得弄得全校皆知。仁王被他吵得脑仁疼，再等女孩儿来教室门口找丸井的时候故意凹了个痞里痞气的姿势站在一边，伸手撩了女生的头发语气暧昧：  
“有没有我的？”  
女孩儿被弄得满脸通红，支支吾吾半天说不上来一句完整话。  
丸井站在两人中间把女友护在身后，没好气推了仁王一把：“想吃找别人去。”  
仁王挑挑眉：“我就要吃她做的。”  
“有病？”

最后闹得差点打起来。没一段时间女友就和丸井分了手，又过了几天放学，没带伞的丸井就眼睁睁看着仁王搂着自己前女友举着一把伞往学校门口走，中途还挺开心地朝他打了个招呼。  
就好像摁下了什么比赛开始的按钮。  
考试成绩，体育课的小测，做完一张卷子的时间……所有能比的不能比的，幼稚的不幼稚的统统都要拎出来分个高低上下。最后填志愿时捂着纸张死活不让对方看，咬着牙说再也不要和你一个学校了。

大学报到看到彼此皆是两眼一黑，那股好像浇不熄的怒火又被随手扔进一把干柴，噼里啪啦地火花从眼神往外蹦，像是要把对方从上到下烤的渣都不剩。  
所幸是不在一个专业，偶尔在学校碰到就扭脸装不认识，哪怕那副姿态就差把“这人我超讨厌”写在脸上。  
丸井的室友举手提问，为什么不喜欢仁王啊，我听说他在他们系可受欢迎了，成绩也好。  
丸井翻了个非常标准的白眼：“他受欢迎成绩好跟我烦不烦他是两回事，一看你逻辑证明就没好好听讲。”  
室友刨根问底，端着马克杯坐在他旁边，咖啡味一阵一阵往丸井脑子里灌：“所以为什么啊？你性格真不像会跟人结这么大仇的啊。”  
丸井夺过室友的马克杯，倒了半杯咖啡在自己杯子里，一口气喝了干净。放下杯子用拇指擦擦嘴，一副刚喝了生血的模样。  
真给问住了。  
思绪转了半天回到高中，想来想去都是因为女友的事，但这个原因说出来就太不酷了，何况还显得自己十分小题大做。女友长什么样都快记不清了，但仁王那个挑衅的笑简直跟刻在脑子里一样。  
“……反正是他的问题。”  
最后这样回答了室友。

3.  
搬到新公寓没几天后在电梯间碰到仁王，双方短暂地愣了之后都没再说话。丸井对这种情况已经习以为常，他开始慢慢接受自己生命里就是得有这么个绕不过去的人。从高中的势不两立到大学的横眉冷对，算上如今工作后偶然相遇的淡然处之，足足三个阶段。  
造孽啊，丸井轻轻叹了口气，随后自暴自弃地朝仁王看去，说你也住这啊。  
仁王点点头，问他是不是刚搬过来。  
“嗯，我公司在这附近，想住得近点。”  
问了问仁王的情况，好歹两人不是在一个公司。  
“几楼？”  
“7. 你？”  
仁王轻笑一声：“就你楼上。”

电梯“叮”地开了门，丸井走了出去，还没转身就听到仁王的声音：  
“周末我来你家吃饭，给你贺贺乔迁之喜。”  
丸井刚想扭头说那不还得我做饭吗，电梯门就又关上了。

周六的晚上仁王真的来了，除了啤酒外还煞有介事地带上了一捧花。丸井一脸看外星人的模样看着仁王将花修剪干净又小心翼翼插进花瓶，要不是手上沾了辣椒差点就要当场揉揉眼睛看看是不是出现了幻觉。  
吃完饭抱着啤酒坐阳台上吹风时，仁王问他密码锁多少。  
丸井报了一串数字，仁王立刻笑出声：“居然用自己生日，也不怕家里被偷。”  
“你用的什么？”  
仁王住了嘴，过了会儿别别扭扭说也是生日。  
丸井轻哼一声：“幼稚。”  
“反弹。”

关系就莫名其妙得缓和了下来，甚至还有逐渐走暖的趋势。仁王开始动不动就往丸井家跑。丸井头一两回从卧室出来猛然看到客厅坐着人还会吓一跳，时间长了也见怪不怪，有时候洗完澡换上干净衣服走回客厅看到仁王，还会故作嫌弃的让人先回家洗了澡再坐他地毯。  
仁王没拒绝但也没动，半倒在厚实的毯子上敷衍点头：“嗯嗯嗯。”  
丸井轻轻伸腿踹了踹地上瘫倒的人，说你这么喜欢这毯子改天我送你一块。  
仁王轻飘飘投来一瞥，说有这个闲钱不如帮我交房租。  
话音没落，砸在身上的抱枕就清楚地传达了丸井的意思。

丸井搬来不到一年的时间，仁王换了三任女友。第一回是在电梯碰见，丸井下班回来有些烦躁地摁电梯按钮，仁王和女友纠缠着拥吻的画面让他一时间进也不是，退也不是。  
自顾自地尴尬了一会儿后，丸井走进电梯，十分做作地清了清嗓子：  
“电梯里不觉着闷？”  
仁王抬头看他，说还行，空间小，刺激。  
丸井深觉在不要脸这回事上仁王永远棋高一着。  
后来倒是没再提这回事，仁王照样隔个几天就溜到丸井家蹭他昂贵的羽毛毯，被问到女友的事就说最近忙，约会太麻烦之类的话。  
又过了两三个星期，说分手了，难过的要死，必须得丸井请他吃点好吃的抚慰一下心灵上难以愈合的伤口。  
丸井看了眼这人赖在地毯上故作悲伤的模样，说那你难过得还挺肤浅。

第二任女友是不久后碰见的，两人约着一块去大学聚会，刚要往地铁站走仁王说等会，女友要一起。丸井还没来得及问你这不刚讹完我一顿不到一个月的工夫又计划讹我第二顿？话没说出来长相甜美的女孩就从不远处小跑过来一头扎进仁王怀里。  
到了聚会地点丸井自发走到离仁王很远的位置坐下，视线兜转一圈还是落到小情侣身上，女孩儿贴着仁王小声说着悄悄话，仁王时不时点点头，视线倒是没从手机上挪开。  
丸井在心底暗骂一句渣男。

大学好友凑过来小声问他，怎么还是和仁王关系这么差啊，丸井剥了个橘子扔进嘴里，含糊不清地说你怎么不去问他啊。

聚会后丸井先行离开，独自站在地铁口醒了醒酒。没一会儿仁王从身后拍他肩膀，说怎么不叫他一块回去。  
“你不是跟女朋友一起吗？”  
“那也没打算带回家啊。我跟你一块来的，当然得一块走。”  
丸井心说你的逻辑证明看来学的也不是很好。

两人都喝了不少酒，等地铁的时候后劲逐渐上来，热气从衣领往下巴上冒，熏得丸井从耳根到脸蛋皆是红润。仁王侧头看他一眼，笑他活像个西伯利亚原住民。

电梯里静的只剩下彼此交错的呼吸声。丸井昏沉着脑袋掏了半天包都没找到钥匙，也不知道在发什么脾气，把包往身边站着的仁王怀里一扔，皱着眉说我去你家呆会。  
一杯清爽的蜂蜜水还没来得及挨着嘴，仁王把杯子拿走放到一边，凑过来毫无章法得亲他。丸井挣扎半天无果，最后伸着手臂抵着仁王的肩膀，大声嚷嚷你他妈是不是有病。  
仁王似笑非笑低头，伸手在丸井裤裆摸了一把，说你不是也挺想做的。  
“不是有女朋友吗？！”  
“这跟我想睡你你也想睡我有什么关系？”  
“……你他妈逻辑证明那节课绝对不及格。”  
“让您失望了，拿的A。”

被摁在沙发上往下扒裤子的时候丸井都没想明白怎么会发展成这个鬼样子。

事后丸井软趴趴地躺在仁王家的沙发上揉腰，说你挺熟练的啊。  
仁王靠在一边笑：“怎么，你还指望我为你守身如玉？”  
丸井又想翻白眼，说你他妈有玉吗。

4.  
按丸井的说法，谈恋爱太麻烦，上班就够累了哪还有精力哄女朋友，仁王雅治纯属吃饱了撑的。结论里的当事人边用力把自己往丸井身体里捅边说你羡慕我就直说。  
丸井抓过枕头往仁王脸上盖，呼呼喘着气说鬼才羡慕你这个渣男。

丸井有时候抱着仁王存在他屋子里的啤酒站在阳台上想些有的没的，想他们算不算炮|友，算不算出轨，算不算深柜。发着呆愣了会又摇摇头笑自己，哪有深柜脱裤子脱这么利索的。  
后来他调侃仁王，问他是怎么做到对着女人和男人都能硬起来。  
仁王挑挑眉，说把你当女人就好了。  
最后被丸井气急败坏地赶出屋子。

在居酒屋见到仁王的新任女友，丸井心里就纳闷，长得漂亮的女孩子都这么没眼光的吗？这人就差把渣男两个字写脸上了怎么还能相信他那些鬼话。  
所以才不受控制得说出那句“你不喜欢吃这个的吧。”  
谁知渣男段位更胜一筹，张嘴咬住食物的时候眼里分明是戏谑的笑意。  
丸井赶紧低着头腹诽自己才是吃饱了撑的。

5.  
仁王开了罐啤酒，顶着尚且湿漉漉的头发走上阳台，耳边是洗衣机里轰隆隆搅衣服的声音。他倚着栏杆盯着滚筒一圈圈的旋转，泛着泡沫和洗衣粉味道的水会把女孩子的香水味洗的一干二净。丸井向来是极有分寸的人，晚饭时候突然提那么一句确实是不太像他。仁王越琢磨越觉得不对劲，又想起自己为了逗他吃掉不太喜欢的西蓝花，赶紧往嘴里灌了一口啤酒。  
稍微伸长脖子往下望，正巧看到丸井打开阳台门走出来。  
仁王敲敲栏杆，丸井循着声往上瞧，仰着脖子问他，还没睡呢。  
仁王点点头，说你不也没睡。  
丸井的声音顺着夜色爬上来：“晚上没吃饱，睡不着。”  
仁王心说我看你也没少吃啊，张嘴的时候又换了个调调：  
“上来，给你加餐。”

说实话仁王做饭手艺不怎么样，跟丸井一比尤其将就，勉强算是“能吃”的级别。他唯一拿得出手的就是煎蛋，油温把控的刚刚好，蛋白边边焦得恰到好处。  
丸井二话没说咽下去一个，又从冰箱里捞出一罐啤酒，咔嚓一声拉开，从瓶口冒出的白色水雾在夜晚显得罪恶感十足。  
仁王双臂一伸，将丸井完完整整控制在冰箱前，抓着自己的衣服凑到他面前：  
“你闻闻？”  
丸井疑惑不已，垂着眼凑过去吸了两口气，又抬头投去询问的眼神。  
“没有香水味了吧。”  
“……？” 丸井眨了眨眼才反应过来自己稍早前撒娇一般的抱怨，立刻觉得有些难堪，看着地板含含糊糊地点头，“啊啊，没了没了。”

丸井到底有没有意识到过自己很可爱？也许有，他眨着眼睛在班上找女生蹭零食的时候分明就是乖巧的狗狗，又也许没有，不然怎么每次被评价“可爱”的时候都把桌子拍的震天响。  
仁王看着差不多是被他锁在怀里的人，觉得有些恍惚。他早就忘了自己是在和丸井较什么劲，打从第一次丸井抱着女生送的便当在他炫耀的时候就闷着一口气，从此开始了长久以来的幼稚竞争。从丸井手上抢来的女朋友，抱在怀里时会有隐约的甜味，而那股味道彻底消失的时候仁王也提了分手。  
接下来无论多么甜美可人的女孩子，身上的味道都不对。仁王伏在每个交往过的女孩肩上，不同味道的香水味往脑子里钻，仔细品过后又难免觉得失望。  
都不对。  
直到他又一次遇见丸井。惊讶的模样只持续了一秒钟，丸井走进电梯的一瞬间仁王又闻到那股熟悉的甜味。像是爱情故事里某个心动章节描述的那样，咔哒一声两只于混沌中转悠的齿轮总算嵌合。

仁王低下头想去亲吻刚吃完煎蛋的人，被丸井举着啤酒易拉罐挡住嘴唇：  
“你什么时候能记得自己是有女朋友的人。”  
丸井认为自己是在陈述事实，可这话落在仁王耳朵里又是一番别的意思。  
“你喜欢我？”  
“做梦。只是提醒你做个人。”  
仁王挑挑眉，把手机从口袋掏出来，点开女友的聊天记录，在对话框打下“分手吧”，又递给丸井：“帮我按了？”  
“凭什么？”  
“凭你是分手的原因？”  
“……我还是觉得你逻辑证明没学好。” 丸井没好气抢了仁王的手机，想都没想就点击了发送。

“好了，这下我没有女朋友了。” 仁王拿回自己的手机放在流理台上，丸井正微仰着脑袋，呼吸轻轻浅浅的交错在一起。  
“……这么多年了，我为什么非得跟你纠缠不可。” 丸井低低地抱怨。  
仁王凑过去吻他，唇瓣一下一下啄上去，把丸井因为纠结而抿紧的唇线融化，又成了柔软的样子。在丸井以为他不会回答自己的问题时，听到仁王妥协的声音，像是终于和自己和解：  
“是我我就认了。”

END.


End file.
